BNHA! The Trials of Yume Imagi
by Kuri-No-Tama
Summary: Imagi, Yume is a new transfer student at UA High. She is looking to strengthen her quirk to avenge her classmates from their untimely end. Follow her as she learns how to trust other heroes and students again, fall in love and eliminate the villain who changed her fate forever.
1. BNHA! Fresh Start!

CH1 Fresh Start!

It all ended in a flash! All at once, everything I knew was destroyed. So now, I stand here, in front of Japan's most well established hero training school. The wind picks up as I cross from the archway onto the school's property. All I can do now is work on strengthening my quirk, so someday, I may face you again.. I promise, with everything I have to give.. I WILL KILL YOU!

As I walk up to the school's main building, I see students. They all seem so happy. So safe and secure. They don't know what evil lurks outside these walls. They haven't seen what I have. They will never be true heroes. But that's fine, I'll show them what a hero looks like. I'll do what I must to avenge those who were slain by that murderer. I continue to walk towards the the office to complete my registration. Observing my surroundings, I note how many possible exits there are. How many students I see pass me. Everything I need to know to make sure I'm ready to be on the offensive at a moments notice. I walk into the administration office, the seemingly normal looking secretary greets me. "I'm a transfer student from UTA West, and I have an appointment with Principal Nezu." I inform her. She gestures for me to sit. I stride over to some chairs and sit. I take another moment to observe the room. '' So, there's only one exit as far as I can tell from this room. '' I sigh. The door opens and a bear like creature steps out, along with a large brooding man with silver hair and protruding lower canines. "Ah! Perfect. Right on time Ms. Imagi!" The bear says. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Principal Nezu, but you can just call me Mr. Principal." Nezu adds. "And this scary guy isn't really that scary, he's your new homeroom teacher. Sekijiro Kan." he gestures to the tall beefy man next to him. "Good afternoon Ms. Imagi. I'm your homeroom teacher Mr. Kan. When you have finished with Principal Nezu, you can report to room 1-B for class. Please excuse me now." He finishes with a slight bow and ducks out of the room. "Now please step into my office." Nezu motions to a seat before a large desk. We enter and sit across each other. We speak briefly about my transfer from UTA West and how I can always ask if I need anything while I get used to being the first mid semester foreign transfer student at UA. "We have just about everything on campus, and we have some of the finest Pro Heroes teaching here. So there's no need to fret about security." He nods, noting I'm surveying the school grounds from the large window behind him. "That's what they all say…" I huff. Principal Nezu can tell I just don't trust his words at face value. "Well in due time you'll see just why we are the best hero training academy in Japan." He chirps. Smiling like he knows he will prove me wrong. I bow and exit the administration office.

'' There is no way this place is safer than UTA West was. '' I sigh heavily and begin walking towards class 1-B. I knock then open the classroom door. Mr. Kan looks over and gestures me to come to the front. "Now class, this is our new transfer student. Her name is Imagi, Yume. She is American and adjusting to life here in Japan. Please greet her with all the best we have here at UA." The class is in a tizzy. Eyeing me like a prize pig at the fair. I just glare back. "Nice to meet you." I bow lightly. "My name is Imagi, Yume. I'm from California in America and I'm here to kill a murderous villain." I look dead forward with a straight face as my lips release the words I've said to myself since I arrived. The entire class is silent. Some students just give clueless looks back. Others smirk, thinking I'm some entitled American with a big ego. A small few can tell I'm dead serious. A girl stands up from her seat, she seems very rigid. "Great to meet you Imagi-san. My name is Kendo, Itsuka. I'm your class rep and would like to give you your first welcome to our school." She's so straight faced. "There is an open seat right next to me and Monoma-san." I look Monoma in the eyes. He seems unfazed by everything. I shift and walk to my seat. Monoma follows me with his eyes until I'm seated. "So, you want to kill a villain huh? How are you gonna do that pre-tell? Hm? Are you gonna stare them to death?" A large hand flew into view. "Monoma-san, will you please not harass Imagi-san?" Kendo griped. "So, what's your quirk Imagi-san? I'm super curious since you're the only transfer I've ever met. Aside from Tsunotori-san." Kendo queried. "No comment." I said flatly. "Aw really?" Kendo sighed. "I heard you had to transfer because your entire class perished." Monoma spat. Another large fist flew into view. "MONOMA!" Kendo nearly screamed. I shot him the most venomous look he'd seen in his life. He froze for a second. I shot up proclaiming. "I need to use the restroom." Bolting from my seat, I ran to the nearest bathroom.

Flinging the door closed I held back the fiery tears as I slid to the floor. The floor was welcomingly cold. It was the calm before the storm, before I could think. Eyes welled in a panic at the memories that surged in my mind. ''AAAHHHHHHH! '' ''NOOOOO! '' ''HELP M-... '' "No. Please stop. I can't take it!" I blubbered. White hot tears flowed down my cheeks. The door burst open. "Imagi-san?! Are you in here?" It was Kendo. ''Shit.. I can't let ANYONE see me like this. '' I cowered in the stall, praying Kendo would just leave. She must have known where to look as she came closer to the stall and knocked. "Look Imagi-san, I'm not sure what happened or if you even want to talk about it. But whatever you need, please know I'm here for you." She turned, about to leave as I came from my hiding spot. "Kendo…. I'm sorry." My head lowered like a sad puppy. She looked at me, about ready to cry herself at the sight of me. Tilting my head back up, I could see the concern and worry on her face. She was softer, more caring. It was like she was a mother trying to comfort her child. I felt so at ease, like i could tell her anything and everything. I opened my mouth to speak, but felt it would diminish my chances of completing my goal if i told anyone. "It's ok. Whatever it is can wait till you're ready. Until then, please allow me to be your friend." Kendo calmed me. "Ok.. T-thank you Kendo-san." I emerge from the stall. My face soaked, my eyes pink from holding back more tears. Kendo pulled out a tissue and blotted my face. "I apologize for Monoma-san. He's very… Um." Kendo stammered. "Much an asshole?" I finish. Kendo stared at me blinking several times. ''Oh yeah… They aren't as forward about that kinda stuff here in Japan.. '' I thought, seeing I made myself look stupid. "Well to put it bluntly… Yes.. He is." Kendo confessed. "He's just always been a troublemaker. Ever since we met he's always egging people on and pushing too many buttons…" Kendo added. It seemed she would have to keep him from causing trouble quite often. "Well I'm sorry you feel you have to keep him in check." I groan. "Eh it's ok. Somebody has to." She giggled. Her smile was so reassuring. She seemed like she would be a great and strong ally. So I finally decided to start looking for other students like Kendo to help me achieve my goal. My goal to kill the bastard villain who tore me from my home.


	2. BNHA! Training Days

CH2 Training Days~

It's been a few months since I transferred here to UA High. I've become great friends with Kendo. I finally told her why I transferred to UA as well. "So this villain guy just came and invaded your training camp and destroyed everyone?!" Kendo gasped. "Yes. He and a few others came in and killed most of the students, and all but one hero. Our principal was there to ensure safety after hearing some other schools like UA had attacks on students. He was the only hero left.." I said woefully. My face hung in sorrow. Kendo must have understood my pain as she moved to hug me. "I don't know how you feel. I doubt I could ever understand how that experience must have felt.. But I promise, we will find out who did it!" Kendo proclaimed. "I swear I will help you find him and bring him down!" She looked so determined to help me. It made me feel like I made the right choice in making her an ally.

We arrived at class 1-B to prepare for the next training exercise. "We will be joining class 1-A in a team training course." Mr. Kan announced. "We will split you up into teams of 2. 1 team will be trying to fight the other to capture that team's flag." Everyone perked up at the sound of this. "We have paired each of you up with a student from class 1-A. So when we get to the training field you will have 20 minutes to strategize and prepare with your teammate." We headed for the training field meeting up with Mr. Aizawa and class 1-A. Our teams were set! I was paired with a girl named Tooru Hakagure. Kendo was teamed up with Ochaco Uraraka. Monoma got stuck with this kid who looked far too young to be in high school named Minoru Mineta. The first few exercises went quick. A guy named Tenya Iida, who was teamed with Ibara Shiozaki, mercilessly beat Pony Tsunotori and Yuga Aoyama. "Wow… That dude is fast!" I blinked. ''These kids from class 1-A are really something else! '' I feared who myself and Tooru were up against. All I could do was sit and analyze from the sidelines how the other students fought. Then came students Shouto Todoroki and Yosetsu Awase. Yosetsu was injured badly early on, but this Todoroki guy kept going. He took out Koji Koda and Yui Kodai without much effort. Next came a kid who I wasn't so sure should be a hero.. Katsuki Bakugo and Kosei Tsuburaba came in and nearly lost due to Katsuki's arrogance.

Next it was Kendo's turn. "Good luck and break their legs!" I joked. "Thanks Imagi-san!" Kendo laughed. They were the ones to protect their flag against Hiryu Rin and Momo Yayorozu. I watched eagerly when I saw Momo's quirk. "She has a creation quirk too?!" I gushed. Looking to learn from how she handled her quirk, I pushed to the front to get the best view. I eagerly pull out a notebook and begin taking detailed notes on how Momo uses her quirk. I watch her so closely that I fail to see how Kendo is fairing. Momo's team dispatches Kendo's team in 45 minutes. "Wait! It's over!" I cry. ''I didn't get enough time.. Enough information.. '' I sigh. "Next up, Tooru Hakagure and Yume Imagi!" Mr. Kan announces. "Gulp!" I start to panic. ''I don't think I can do this… I haven't truly used my quirk in quite some time. '' Kendo sees the anxiety written on my face. "Don't worry Imagi-san! I know you got this!" Kendo cheers. "Midoriya, Tetsutetsu." Mr. Aizawa starts. "You're next!"

"Oh boy." Tooru exhales. "This is gonna be interesting!" I get even more nervous. I know Tetsutetsu's quirk… But not even his classmates know Midoriya Izuku's quirk. I heard he was VERY strong though and took out some high threat villains. I was starting to panic. ''How am I supposed to deal with an unknown quirk?! '' We enter the field. We are set to protect our flag, while the other team is our offense. "Hakagure-san!" I call. "Yeah Imagi-san?" "I need you to do as I feel you do best and be reconnaissance. Am I wrong?" I instruct. "No. I'm on it." "Hold up!" I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook. I draw with invisible ink a comms unit for Tooru. "Here! Take this comms unit so we can keep a private line for information." I hand her the unit. "What!? No way! That's freakin cool Imagi-san!" Tooru gushes. "Heh. It's no prob. Just stay safe!" I evade praise. She bolts off. "Imagi-san. Come in." "Yes Hakagure-san?" "Ok. Sorry just testing the unit." "No worries. Have you found them yet?" "No.. But I think I'm close!" "Got it!" Tooru runs through the trees to a clearing. "Whew.. ok, so if I was Midoriya-san where would I be?" She queries to herself. As she walks, she is being stalked. The nearby bushes begin to rustle. "What's that?" Tooru jumps. More rustling. It's getting closer, surrounding her. It lunges. "Eeeekkk!" Tooru screams. "TOORU!" I cry into the comms. She falls straight into a disguised pit. "OW!" She fell on a broken branch and cut herself badly. "Tooru! Are you ok?!" I scream. "Yes.. But I'm stuck and injured." "Dammit! Hold on!" "NO!" I pause. "Don't leave the flag!" "But you're…" "I'm fine. I'll tell Mr. Aizawa and be taken to Recovery Girl. You stay and kick Midoriya-san and Tetsutetsu-san's butts for me!" She protested. "But we're a team. I'm not going to let you stay hurt by yourself!" "I will be fine Imagi-san! Please! Just win for us, the team!" Hakagure pleads. I frown and stay against my better judgement. "Fine. Please flag a teacher down." I finish.

I remove my comms. Determination fills me and I begin drawing up smoke bombs. I pull the last one from the page as I hear movement in the distance. ''Shit! I'm not quite ready yet! '' Time has run fast as the opposing team closes in on me. I hear a twig snap behind me. I spin on my heel and throw a bomb. "Now's my chance." I turn around. "Gotcha!" Tetstutetsu yells. I sling a bomb at him. "huff- hack." He coughs. The smoke clears and I'm gone. Tetsutetsu looks around. "Did you seriously just run away Imagi-san?!" He gripes. *Klink* "Huh?" *Klink klink klink klink* I spray him with a barrage of pellets. "I'm afraid you underestimate me Tetsutetsu-san!" I emerge from the trees. I continue to sling pellets at him. *Klink* A piece of his steel flies off. ''AH! A weak spot! '' *Klink klink klink* the spot widens and his stamina is starting to wear thin. "Bingo!" I aim a pellet dead center to his weak point. "UGH!" He falls to the ground. Then a green flash bolts in front of him. "SMASH!" I'm blown back by the sudden air pressure. I slide across the ground, trying to stop. A freckled boy in green emerges from the dust. "Tetsutetsu. Get help, I can handle this from here." "Ugh… Sure thing Midoriya-san. OW! Do your best!" Tetsutetsu groans in pain. He's bleeding. I gasp. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I glare at Midoriya, realizing I'm alone and up against something I'm not sure I can handle. ''Focus Yume! He's really strong. So distance is your best bet! But I also didn't see him until near seconds before Tetsutetsu fell. So he may also be incredibly fast.. '' Instantly he was in front of me. "Shit!" I threw my last smoke bomb and flung myself up into a tree. I ripped out my emergency scroll and quickly drew more bombs. I tore them out just in time. "Smash!" The green blur punched me in the gut. "Ug-hack!" I coughed blood.

"HOLY SMOKES! That Imagi-san is getting wrecked my Midoriya-san." Mineta blabbed. "She sure is putting up a fight though!" Asui added. ''I hope Imagi-san is ok. She still isn't confident in her quirk. '' Kendo worried. "Hey Kendo-san." Yayorozu called. "Yes?" "You're friends with Imagi-san right?" "Yes…" She answered worriedly. "What do you know about her quirk?" Yayorozu questioned. "Well, I don't know too much… But it's a creation quirk, kinda like yours…" She paused. "If she can draw it, she can materialize it. Even living things! Although it has it's limits." "Really? Like what?" "Well, if it's a living thing, it only lasts for an hour. But if it's not, then she can use it for at least 3 hours." Yayorozu blinked in amazement. "Well that's better than what I can say for mine." She joked. "NO! She admires your quirks stability. Sure you can't make living things but you can keep making stuff endlessly." She turns back to the monitors. "Once she's out of paper to draw on…" Kendo drifts off, nervously watching the monitor.

"Ugh.. What's this fuckers deal?!" I grumble. I notice my scroll is almost used up. "Fuck…" "Come on Imagi-san, I don't want to fight you! Just hand me the flag and we can end this reasonably." Midoriya calls. He's pretty badly injured, but so am I. I fling another bomb straight at him. "How much more can you take Midoriya-san? I can keep going. I have to!" He aims. "Smash!" The tree I'm hiding in blows up as I fall to the ground. "Huff.. Huff." I gasp for air. My mouth is dry, my body is growing numb from injuries. I stagger to my feet. "I'll never give up!" I wipe blood from my mouth. Reaching around for my scroll I realize it's gone. I fumble searching for it. I have no tools left to use. I'm cornered. "Gh.." "Will you please listen to me?" Midoriya pleads. "No! I have to push through!" He charges for me. Another punch to the gut, I am at my last bit of stamina. ''I have no choice now. If I want to win. If I want to prove I can be good enough to kill that villain… I have to beat this Midoriya kid! '' I clutch my stomach and leap backwards. I remove a hidden blade from my breastplate and the chopstick from my hair. As my twist releases and my hair flows down, I grab a chunk from the end and slice it off. "What the heck is she doing?" Sero asks. I wrap the hair around the chopstick and tie it off. Then I bite down on my thumb, exposing fresh blood. "Please don't be mad, but you are going to lose Midoriya-san." A determined gaze in my eyes. "Feel honored though. I don't use this on just anyone." I draw a giant bomb on my arm. "Huu~" I breathe as I rip it off my skin. Racing towards him, I aim to either destroy him or myself. He pulls in for punch. "HAAAA!" "SMASH!" We collide. Midoriya gets flung into some large trees. I roll violently to a stop. Midoriya has fainted as I shakily rise to my knees. I barely have the strength to get up as I pull the flag from my breastplate and hold it up in victory. My eyes lose focus. My breathing gets shallow. I drop from exhaustion.


	3. BNHA! Downfalls and Determination

CH3 Downfalls and Determination

It's Golden Week. We get the week off to relax and have fun. I use it as time to go into the city to buy more art supplies and see what Japan has to offer art wise. My first day out was incredible. I saw lots of interesting things like ornate origami and beautiful calligraphy! The next day I go out to check on the art museum scene. It was wonderful to see how much care the Japanese put into their art. The gorgeous Ukiyo-e art pieces, the Kabuki paintings, the intricately carved Netsuke. It got late fast, so as the sun started to set, I made my way back to the school.

I was walking up a street and noticed some rowdy gangsters. I did my best to evade eye contact and avoid them. They were heading straight for me, so I decided to cut through the alleyway. I made a swift turn into the alley, with steps following behind me. "So whata we got here?" I turned around in a panic. They had noticed me, following me into the cramped, dreary alley. "Looks like a cute mouse is lost." A thug with a cigarette said. "Why don't we show the mouse around?" Said another thug with a face tattoo. "Yeah, you wanna come with us lil mousy?" Asked the cigarette thug. "N-no… I need t-to get back to m-my dorm." I stammer. "It's ok. We can walk ya back…" The thug paused. "After we hit up this party we're going to. Wanna come with?" He smirked creepily. "N-no… I-I'm fine!" His face changed. Then another thug, I assumed was the leader of the troupe, stepped in. "Well I guess this mouse doesn't like us." He grabbed my wrist. "We should show her a good time so she will change her mind." "No! Stop!" I cry. "It's so busy out there. No one will hear you scream." He grabs my other wrist and pulls the above my head. "Stop! NO! POLICE! Somebody help!" "I told ya already ya stupid broad! No one will hear ya!" He grabs my wrists in one hand, with the other he starts to lift my shirt. "NO!" I bawl. "Hey you! Get away from her!" A voice yells from above. I look up, it's that kid from class 1-A. Katsuki Bakugo. He flies in and lands on the thug and then charges at the other two. " You creeps are gonna pay!" He screams. He throws off a short blast their way. They start running. "Hey you bitches, get back here!" Bakugo yells. The thug who was about to assault me gets up. "Ahhh!" I scream. Bakugo turns around to see the thug trying to grab me again. "You little slut!" He huffs. "Aiyee!" I shriek again, holding my arms up in defense. "Don't you dare!" Bakugo howls. He charges for the leader. With a swift blast, he flies back over, kicking the guy in the face. "Are you ok?!" He barks. I nod, shaken from the whole thing. "Alright, I'm gonna go after those other punks…" As he turns to leave, the thug gets up, a knife in his hand now. He glares angrily at Bakugo. "Damn you kid!" He lunges. "Bakugo!" I squeal. Before I know it, I'm between the thug and Bakugo. The thug thrusts his knife straight into my side, slicing my left arm in the process. "Augh!" I wail in pain. Bakugo blasts to fly over me. "Argh!" He slams his foot hard into the thugs head. He turns to see me on the ground, bleeding. Then turns back to the thug, who's out cold, and starts to stomp on him screaming. "You dickbag! That's what you get for messing with me!" I grumble a little in pain. Bakugo turns back to see me pretty badly injured. He comes over and holds out his hand. "Hey, let's get you outta here…" I grab his hand as he pulls me up. He turns his back to me and motions for me to grab onto him. "HOLD ON!" He yells as he blasts into the air.

He stops at a conbini and gets first aid items, he then takes me to a rooftop to aid me. "Hold still!" He groans. I wince. "It hurts though!" "That's cause it's working!" I whimper a bit as he dabs on some antibacterial ointment and bandages me up. "Ok done." He huffs. I look down at my ripped shirt, now covered in blood. He turns around to clean up as I lift my shirt to ensure I'm not bleeding there too. "Ok, so let's get back to…" Bakugo turns back around to see me lifting my shirt. His face instantly goes red. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He shouts. "I'm double checking to see if I'm bleeding here too idiot!" I snap. Nope, just a graze, the wound on my left arm is more serious. He glances to see another mark, a scar. It's just below my third rib. "Hey wait…" He marches over and lifts my shirt. "WHAT THE?!" I shriek. He examines the scar. "Where's this from?" "That's none of your fucking business!" I hiss. "Not from today that's for sure!" He glares. "Of course not." He mutters. I just try hard not to think about how I got that particular scar. He shifts away. "It's getting really dark. We should head back to the dorms." Bakugo says. I look up, it's too late, the tears well in my eyes. They burn hot, like acid. He turns to see tears streaming down my face. "Wh-what's wrong now?!" He fumbles in a panic. "Damnit!" I mumble. "I'm so useless… How am I gonna do this if I continue to be so weak?" I clench my fists. Anger and resent spread across my face. "Whatcha sayin'?" Bakugo complains. I look at him, tears still flowing, scowling. "I'm weak aren't I?" I ask. Bakugo just stares back at me. "I take that as a 'yes'.." I yell. "God…" I trail off, turning away from him. "You could use more training…" Bakugo answers softly. I spin on my heel and walk back towards him. "Tell me how you really feel!" I say in his face. He stares at me in shock. "Well you need to train in combat of some sort. You can't always depend on your quirk alone." He adds. "If you do that, you may as well give up on being a hero.." He ends as he turns to face the almost set sun.

"Alright then!" He turns back towards me. " Bakugo, Katsuki. Will you train me in close combat?" I plead as I bow. "No! Why would I do that?" I grimace. "Because you said I need more training." "I meant ask someone else like Yaoyorozu-san. She has the same quirk as you." "No she doesn't…" I interrupt. "She creates inorganic materials only. And she must know it's atomic makeup. I don't need that information, plus I can create living things." I pause. "Thus training with her will only help my quirk. I've seen you in action. Your movements are calculated, deliberate. You are a good tactician. I need that physical intellect to get further in school and closer to my goal." "I said NO!" I get in his face. "Seriously! You tell me I need training and when I ask you, you refuse. I praise you and give you good reason as to why I'd ask you, and you deny me again!" I growl. "What the fuck is your problem? Got a stick up your ass?" "I don't have time to train newbies!" Bakugo retorts. I angrily pout. Then, an idea crosses my mind. "Fine!" I fuss. "I'll just ask that Midoriya kid. He had me sweating during the training exercise… I bet he will be an even better trainer." I smirk slyly. Bakugo starts to fume. "What did you say?" His rage growing. "I'm gonna go ask Midoriya-san. He's way stronger than you any-" "THE HELL HE IS!" Bakugo bursts. "I'll train you! Meet me at the rooftop of 1-A's building at sundown tomorrow!" He snarls.

He launches himself off towards the school. Noticing he left me, I scream after him. "You fuck head! You left me up here!" Realizing he can't hear me now, I bite my thumb and draw a large bird on my arm. I rip it out and fly after him. We reach the school grounds minutes later and descend. The bird disapears. "You jerk!" I scream. He turns and gives me a look of surprise. "Huh?" "AUGH!" I gripe in agitation. "You left me on the roof!" I flail. I start to blink as my vision blurs. "You jus can't think bout anybody but yerself…" I start to slur. I'm getting weaker. "What's wrong with you?" Bakugo questions, motioning to my movements. I begin to sway as I walk over to him. "Ya mae me o'er do m'self.." I can't think, I can't walk. I collapse. "Someone help! She needs to get to Recovery Girl!" I hear Bakugo yell. Another student runs over and they carry me off to the nurses office. I black out after that.


	4. BNHA! Get Fit or Get Out!

CH4 Get Fit or Get Out!

The next day I went to class, just like normal, but something was off. Everybody seemed faceless. Void of anything. Nobody was overly chipper or moody. Everybody had the same bland, happy emotion. Then, at the drop of a pin, they all turned towards me. Masks appeared on their faces, all the same twisted smile. They stared at me, smiling. Then, one by one, they shook violently as they removed their masks. Nothing but darkness came from under the masks. It swirled and combined, and from that darkness he rose. Like Satan coming up from Hell, he emerged from the cluster of shadow faces. "NO!" I screamed as I bolted upright from my cot, sweat pouring down my face. "Are you alright Imagi-san?" Recovery Girl asked. "Yeah! Just a nightmare…" I drifted. "Well you are all better from yesterday. So you can return to class if you're feeling up to it." "Thank you Recovery Girl." I bow as I get up to leave. "Oh, and one more thing…" She trailed. "Please don't over do it with your quirk. I know you had a rough day, but from that much blood loss, on a regular basis…" She paused with a sigh. "You might not be so lucky next time." I clench my teeth and scowl at myself as I walk out towards class 1-B.

Class was easy, going over the history of quirks as we knew them, and how being able to control them is important. The day ticks by and i remember what Bakugo had said to me. "You could use more combat training… You can't always depend on your quirk alone… You may as well give up on being a hero…" ''I'll show him! '' I thought as I headed up to the rooftop of 1-A's building while the sun started to set. I open the door to the roof, looking around to find Bakugo. I see him facing the south side of the building, facing towards the setting sun. "You actually came." He chuffed, surprised I'd shown up. "Of course I did. I'm serious Bakugo-san!" "Alright then…" He paused, shifting towards me in a defensive stance. "Come at me!"

I lunged for him as he had commanded. I was aiming a punch for his gut, but out of nowhere he grabbed my arm and flipped me over. "Uwahhh!" I screamed as I landed with a thud. "Lesson 1…" Bakugo started. "Never just charge in, even if it seems like you'll have the upper hand." He turned. "Again!" I got up and looked for a weak point. As I was lost in thought and overanalyzing, Bakugo charged for me. "Kyaahhh!" He took me to the ground and pinned me. "Lesson 2…" I struggled as he spoke. "Never create an opening for your opponent." He released me and got up. "Again!" We continued this song and dance for a few more minutes as he pinned me down again. "Are you sure you're taking this seriously?" "Yes! I am!" I barked back, fire in my eyes. "Ok then…" He said as he released me. "We will pick this up tomorrow. Rest and find the one thing that will drive you to continue fighting." Bakugo finishes as he exits the rooftop. "Find the one thing that will drive me…" I mumbled to myself. As the words sunk in, a cold shiver ran down my spine. I knew who to think of to keep me motivated!

The next day came and went as the previous had. Bakugo came up to the rooftop of the 1-A building. As he walked through the threshold of the door, I lept onto him. Rolling to a stop, I pinned him to the ground. "HA! Gotcha!" I smirked in confidence. "For now…" Bakugo said flatly. He grabbed me and flung me over him. "Augh!" I coughed in pain. "Lesson 3…" He held my arms pinned behind me as I attempted to wriggle free. "Always securely pin an opponent's arms to avoid being overtaken." I struggled some more, but then gave up. He got off and helped me up. "I'm impressed you thought of that though." He added. He held his arms up in defense. "Now, let's try some hand-to-hand combat." He looked me over. "Come at me." I held my arms up, fists clenched, and threw a punch. He blocked it swiftly. I went in for another, he blocked it again. I looked at his stance, trying to see an opening. I threw another jab, blocked. I tried again, blocked again, but I immediately countered with a kick. He was knocked back. "Well well, the little birdy is finally trying to fly." Bakugo smirked under his breath. "Again!" I ready myself, as Bakugo gives me a tap on my arm with his fist. I pivot and rotate in the opposite direction to land a shovel hook into his side. He coughs and yells "AGAIN!" We keep sparring like this for over an hour. "Ok, that's it for today!" Bakugo clapped his hands together. He then walks off without another word.

The day passes as the others had before it. Bakugo arrives at the rooftop to find me training alone. "Hiyahh!" I kick. "Houughh!" I punch, sweat glistening off of my skin. Bakugo admires my enthusiasm. "Haahhugh!" I thrust me knee into the air. Bakugo starts clapping. "Nice form!" He smiles and it catches me off guard. "Now let's put that training to work!" He flies towards me as I cross my arms to block. He throws a left hook. I grab it, shift my weight and fling him over me. He lands flat on his back. "Hugh!" He coughs. I land my elbow into his stomach. He grabs and pins me. "Gonna have to try harder!" He groans, wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth. I wrap my leg around his, catch him off guard and twist his arm. I roll out of the pin and jump to my feet. I crouch waiting on Bakugo. He raises and charges for me, as I roll to knock him down again. I get up, with fire in my eyes and soul, burning my stare into Bakugo. We fight for nearly 2 hours, constantly overtaking each other. The sun sets and it starts to get too dark to see. We are both pouring with sweat. "Give up?" I prod Bakugo. "NEVER!" He huffedly replies. "But it's getting too dark to see…" "You have fire powers! Use em!" "It's an Explosion quirk!" "Yeah whatever!" We clash, bracing each others blows with our arms. ''She has gotten much stronger, and more driven… I wonder what's so important to cause her to fight harder. '' Bakugo thinks to himself. ''I have to keep fighting! I have to prove I'm strong enough to beat him this time!" I chant to myself.

We fight fiercely, as I charge in to land what could be a fatal blow. Out of habit and instinct, Bakugo throws out a blast. "Augh!" It thrusts me back off the roof flying. Bakugo launches himself after me. "I got you Yume!" He shouts. Bakugo grabs me and with one arm lifts us into a nearby tree. He sets me on a large branch, close to the trunk. He hangs onto another branch and pulls himself up. "You ok?" Bakugo asks, his face betraying him, the look of worry spreading. "I'm fine…." I blush. "Th-thank you…" I say softly. "That's enough for today." Bakugo says. He softly climbs down the tree and burns little steps for me into the trunk. "It may be hot still, so be careful." He warns. He drops off and starts to walk away. "Wait!" I call, climbing down after him with thundering speed. "Aiyee!" I squeal as I press my foot into the smoldering wood. I lose my footing and fall. "I got ya!" Bakugo swoops in again to catch me. I land in his arms, which are still so strong, even after catching me before. "You're ok right? Yume?" Bakugo asks kindly. "Y-yes…" I reply sheepishly, blushing a bit. He lets my legs down so I can stand. "Ok, it's late. That's more than enough for today." He walks off without another word. I sit there in shock for a bit, trying to mull over what just happened. Then I decide it's time to go back to the dorms and just sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day.


	5. BNHA! Sweet Sucess

CH5 Sweet Sucess

We meet once again on 1-A's rooftop as we always have. "Congrats! You've finished a three month training period with me!" Bakugo gloated. "Yes! Thanks so much Bakugo-san!" I chirped, a huge smile spreading across my face. "We should celebrate!" I add. "Huh? How?" Bakugo asks. "I'll take you out to Shabu Shabu! My treat…" "No! That's too expensive!" Bakugo flusters. "It's fine! I have plenty of money saved." I reassure him. He shoots me a look of intense worry. "It's, not from your quirk, right?" He questions softly to evade any suspicion. "WHAT THE FUCK?! NO!" I scream as Bakugo flinches. I eye him angrily. "I don't use my quirk like that!" I huff, my face bright red. "You sure? You're kinda red…" "YES! I'm positive! JEEZUS!" We both fall silent after that. I try to calm myself down to relieve the redness in my face. Bakugo shifts his stature to something more open. "Well…" Bakugo starts. "How about we go to Gyumaru instead?" He suggests. I look at him as his face lightens. "That sounds fine, if that's what you'd rather do." I reply with a smile again. "Then it's settled! We'll go to Gyumaru to celebrate!" Bakugo smirks, his smile is so light and happy. I start to blush again, looking at his face, it makes me feel something. As we part ways, we agree to meet at the train station to head to Gyumaru at noon.

The next day arrives faster than anticipated. I wake up early to finish some things and get ready. Bakugo wakes with barely enough time to wash and dress. He heads over to the Edogawabashi station about a quarter to twelve. Bakugo arrives early and waits around, seeing if he can spot me. It's 12:05 PM when he glances down at his phone. ''Where is she? '' He wonders. He looks around through the crowds, scanning every face he can see. A long Silver haired girl brushes her hair behind her left ear and nervously looks around. Bakugo had glazed over her previously, but this time, he stopped to search her face more deeply. "Yume-san?!" He called. He was surprised when the girl turned around to face his call. She looked back at him, her eyes were the colour of fresh plums. The girl was wearing a knee length green and white sundress, it billowed as the wind picked up. "Bakugo-san?" She chimed back. ''Wow… '' Bakugo thought in shock. ''So this is Yume? '' I walked up to him. "What's wrong with you Bakugo-san?! It's rude to stare at people." I press as my face flushes a bit. "Wha- No!" Bakugo stirs from his thoughts. "I- I'm sorry Yume-chan.. I just wasn't expecting this." Bakugo pointed to my attire. "It's a dress Bakugo…" I said flatly, an annoyed look flashing across my face. "Wait… Did you just call me Yume-chan?" I challenged quickly. "Uh, O-oh.. I guess I did. Hehe…" Bakugo seemed to answer nervously. "Are you ok? You sure are stammering a lot." I prod. "I'm fine! Let's just go ok?" Bakugo snaps. He grabs my hand and leads me away. My face burns bright red, I can't control the searing color.

He leads me off towards the train to Shibuya station. "Uh, Bakugo, you can let go of my hand now ya know.." I mutter. "Oh.. Uh, sorry Yume…" He apologizes. "It's ok hehe.." I laugh lightly, trying to shake this weird feeling that I'm getting. We ride the train to Ikebukuro and arrive at the station fairly quick. Hopping on the next train to Shibuya, we find a spot to stand. As the train reaches the station, we hop off and walk towards the restaurant. Finally, we reach Gyumaru and go inside, as we await a host to seat us. We sit and look over the menu, once the waiter has taken our orders, Bakugo starts. "So, I've been meaning to ask you Imagi-san…" "Hmm?" I perk up. "Where did you get that scar from? The one I saw before we started this crazy training thing.." I look at the table, a growing look of worry setting on my face. "Imagi-san…?" Bakugo asks. Tears well in my eyes. "I-I'd rather not talk about it.." I shun. My face can't hide the pain I'm in. "Ya know…" Bakugo says. "You can probably tell me anything. I won't tell anyone if you don't want anyone else to know and all." He gives me a look of deep and honest concern. "Tell ya what! I'll tell you how I got this one." He points to a very small mark on the nape of his neck. I can hardly see it, but it's surely there. "I got this before getting into UA…" He trailed. "A sludge villain tried to take over my body and as I was trying to fight him off, he got me." He touched the mark, a flash of regret crossed his face. "Oh wow.. I'm so sorry Bakugo-san." "Eh, it's ok. I'd rather it be me than some poor civilian." He forces a smile. The concern on my face is showing. "Look Imagi-san, I'm fine!" Bakugo smirks. We forget about his question and make light chit chat over our meal and drinks.

After paying, we leave Gyumaru, and decide to take a stroll. We walk up the street and past a well known art museum. I take note of it so I can check it out later, as they host international shows too. We circle back around and see a cinema up the street. "Hey! There's a movie theater here?!" I proclaim in excitement. "Yeah.. hehe." Bakugo giggles a bit. "I wonder what's playing!" I enthusiastically run to check showtimes. "Imagi!" Bakugo calls after me. We both look over the showings for the night. "Hmmmm…" I ponder, pursing my lips to the left. Bakugo examines me, watching the faces I'm making as I look up movie synopses on my phone. He can't help but laugh. "Fufufu…" He chuckles. I snap out of my bubble. "What's so funny?" I huff. "Your face…" He answers. "What?! Why you…!" I glare. "It's so cute and funny…" He continues laughing. I pause, stunned by his answer. ''Did he just say, my face, is _cute_? '' I blush. Then a rush of people swarm the theater. "Ugh!" I shudder as I'm pushed around by the hive. "Yume!" Bakugo calls. I push through the crowd to reach Bakugo. "Oi! Did a showing just let out?!" I clammer. "No, but unless you plan to see a movie, it's probably best if we get out of here." Bakugo says. He's right, it's getting late. We are far off from campus. So I agree and we set off towards the train station. As we near the station, we hear over the intercom "We apologize for the delays. The Yurakucho and Hanzomon lines are experiencing technical difficulties at this time. It is advised to take alternate routes." We look up in frustration. "UGH! REALLY?!" I shout. "Well, we can at least fly Air Bakugo style then!" Bakugo says with a smirk. "Huh?" Bakugo grabs me and blasts up to the nearest rooftop and back towards the school.

"Hurk!" I gasp for air. He flies around all queedle qualm, trying to get back to UA. I grab him firmly and shout "STAHP!" "Huh?" Bakugo said as he landed on a small, dark roof. I stumble off and promptly barf. "Oh god! Yume!" Bakugo cringes, trying not to vomit also. I finish and pull a tissue out to clean my mouth. "Hurgh…. Bakugo~ Why were you blasting so fast?" I Muster through my nausea. "I'm sorry Imagi-san.. I just didn't wanna be stuck out in Shibuya for hours on end." "Ya coulda warned me dammit!" "Look, I'm sor-" "Blurg!" I throw up again. "Hugh…" Bakugo lurches. "Ugh… I don't feel good." I warn dizzily. "Here." Bakugo turns and offers to carry me on his back. "Just promise you won't vomit on me." I nod. "Or I'll drop you." He glares sternly. "I WON'T! Just don't go bouncing around like a pinball." I shout as I grab ahold of Bakugo. He takes off towards UA once more. As Bakugo lands on the school grounds finally, "Are you ok to stand?" He asks. "Uh-huh." I groggily nod as he helps me back to my room. I plop on the bed as Bakugo takes a look around. There's drawings strewn all around the room. Still life, charactures, cartoons, portraits, fashion. You name it, it was on the walls and the floor. ''Wow! Yume drew **all** of _this_? '' Bakugo thought in disbelief and admiration. He glazed over most of the images, but noticed one in particular. There was a portrait of a smiling spikey haired boy. He knew instantly it was of him.

"Imagi-san, when did you draw this?" He questioned. I shot my head up from the pillows. "Huh? Oh! I did that last week…" I drift off. "It's extremely detailed." "My parents had me take art lessons once my quirk manifested." "Seriously?! How far did you study?" "I have a masters in art." "WHAT?!" I poke my head back up at Bakugo. "Well, my quirk heavily relies on my ability to draw…" Bakugo just blinks at me. "So I needed to study a lot to be able to use it to its fullest." I stare back groggily. "Wow… All this time, I thought it was a dumb and easy quirk." "Hey now!" I growl. He looks at me, dead in the eyes. "Sorry. I just thought it was more simple than that. I had no idea you had to study to get like this." He said as he rummaged through the drawings on the ground. Most he found were of outfits and co-ords I had made. Others were drawings of the students. He looked over to the clock on my desk, it read 11:15PM. "Holy shit! It's that late already?!" "I guess so…" I said as I popped out of my burrow of blankets. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugo yelled. "What?" "Do you really sleep like that?" "Yes… So?" "Isn't it super hot?" "No. It's nice and toasty." I smile lightly. "You like being hot?" Bakugo asks. "I like warmth. It makes it feel like I'm being hugged." Bakugo blushes and gets an idea. He walks over to the bed. "Hey!" He nudges me. "Yes?" I sleepily respond. "I don't quite get what you mean." He says, blushing and looking off to the right. "Come here and I'll show you then goofball." He is taken back by my response and blushes even more. "Huh?" "Just crawl in silly." I open a space in the sheets. Bakugo leans to settle in but stops. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned. He begins to take off his shirt.

"What on Earth?" "My shirt is dirty, I don't want to get your bed all nasty." Bakugo says. He is wearing an undershirt, that seems to hug his frame really well. "Oh, ok…" I trail off, admiring the hard work he must be committing to get that stature. I blush softly as he hops into the little fort made of blankets. "Wow! This _is_ kinda cozy." He admits. "Yeah, and with how warm and heavy the blankets are, it really makes it feel comforting. Especially when you need it." I say, my face looking very sad and cold. "When would you need it?" Bakugo asks concerned. "Well for me, it's when my anxiety kicks in or I have a panic attack." I drift off again. Hot tears well in my eye as I finger the scar on my ribs. "Like when you remember how you got that?" Bakugo chimes in. "Yes, cause that's a long and sad story." A tear falls to my cheek. Bakugo looks deep into my eyes. "Tell me, Imagi-san. What happened?" "It happened a month before I transferred here…" I start, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "My class was doing a training exercise in the forest. We were ambushed by villains." "Really? That happened to us too!" "Well they caught us by complete surprise…" "Same as us!" "But most of my classmates died there!" I spat angrily. The tears were not being held back anymore. "Oh… I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Bakugo replied.

"Was it the League of Villains fault?" "I have no clue sadly. I hardly remember anything." Tears are streaming down my face steadily. "All I remember is the, I assume, leaders voice… He was raspy and very childish in how he spoke…" "Huh… No clue what he looked like?" "Nope, I can't picture him. Which is sad because of my Eidetic memory. So not being able to put a face to the villain who slaughtered my friends kills me!" I lament. Bakugo can tell it bothers me. "Hey Imagi-san! It's ok! We will find him!" Bakugo comforts as he pulls me into a hug. "I promise you. We will get him." I blush hard as Bakugo holds me closely. ''He wants to help me?! '' I think. "What do you mean we?" I ask cautiously. "I mean us. We're a team now Imagi! I'll help you get that creep and thensome!" Bakugo looked honest and ready to beat this villain up. It made me feel so relieved to have another person on my side. I looked into his eyes, mine still misty from before and saw true, genuine kindness. We both let out big yawns and continued talking till we fell asleep.


	6. BNHA! Truths Be Told!

CH6 Truths Be Told!

"Hmm." Bakugo wakes up and takes a big yawn. As he sits up and stretches, he notices he isn't in his room. "Where am I?" He ponders silently. He looks around groggily as something in bed shifts next to him. "What the?!" He bolts his back upright. The blankets move to reveal Yume sleeping there. Yume laid there, still asleep in her "pyjamas". Which for her, meant a tank top and her undies. Bakugo blushed as he noticed how little she wore. ''Oh my god… Yume is… '' His thoughts trailed off as Yume awoke from her slumber. "Ahhhhh!" She yawned. I blink a few times to gain focus to the bright world around me. "Oh my g-" Bakugo claps a hand to my mouth. "It's not what you think Yume!" Bakugo whispers harshly. "I must have fallen asleep while talking to you." He surmised. "But why the fuck are you half naked?!" He blushed hard as he griped. "Muh-mu-mhu…" Bakugo removes his hand. "What?" "If I get hot, I take off my clothes." I told him. "You what?" "Well obviously not all of my clothes…" "Yea…" "Excuse me?" "What? I didn't say nothing!" "Sure~" "Oh whatever!" Bakugo hops out of the bed. "I'd better get going…" Bakugo announces, grabbing his shirt off the floor. "Ok, see ya later Bakugo-san." "Call me Katsuki…" He says as he leaves. My eyes widen in confusion. ''Call him Katsuki. '' I ring in my head. ''But… Does that mean?! '' I continue to think.

Then a knock on the door jars me from my processing. "Yume!" Kendo calls from the other side. "Come in!" I reply. Kendo comes in and runs up to me. "Yume! Did I just see Bakugo-san leave your room?" She whispered to me. "Oh shit! Were you the only one out there?!" I clammer fiercely embarrassed. "Yes, thankfully! Look you gotta be careful about having boys in your dorm." Kendo warned. "I'm not a snitch, but I can't vouch for the others." "I will Kendo-san! Thank you!" I sigh in relief. "So…. What was Bakugo-san in here for?" She asks, sounding like she thinks we're dating or something. "Nothing. He just fell asleep here after helping me back to my room from last night." "Oh yeah! You said you guys were going to eat or celebrate?" Kendo said, trying to remember what I had told her about it. "It was both." "What were you celebrating?" She slily asked again. "Not that! We aren't dating!" I huff. Kendo droops her head in a depressed look. "But you two look so cute together hahaha!" "KENDO!" I blush furiously. "I'm just saying Yume!" Kendo laughs again. ''Well, I never really thought about that… '' I think to myself. We head to class and go through school like we usually do.

Mr. Kan gives us an essay to write about our favorite pro hero. From what I heard, most of the class picks a teacher, or All Might. Kendo picked Pixie Bob*. Monoma picks Hawks*. But me… I end up stuck. ''Hmm. Maybe Bakugo can help me. '' I think. So I head over to the 1-A Alliance building once again. I ask some of Bakugo's classmates which room he is in, and I head to the 4th floor. As I approach the dorm room, the door is slightly ajar. I hear the twang of a guitar string. ''Is he playing the guitar? '' I wonder. I stand next to the door, listening for more. The strums are slightly off key. "It needs tuning." We both say at the same time. He strums some more as he tightens the strings. I decide to knock. "Come in." Bakugo calls. I open the door. "Oh! Yume!" Bakugo blushes as he puts the guitar down. "Hi Bakugo-san." "What do you need Imagi-san?" He questions. "So formal now? Haha, you just called me Yume." I giggle. "You still can, I don't care." I trail off. "Sorry. I was just surprised it was you." Bakugo admitted. "Hey Bakugo-san…" I start. "I thought I said to call me Katuski? So, how about we make it even and I call you Yume, alright?" He suggests. "Uh. Oh, ok! I'll agree to that Katsuki." I smile. He blushes softly again.

"So whatcha need Yume?" He backtracks. "Oh! I'm doing an essay on my favorite pro hero and need ideas. Cause I don't really have a favorite I guess." I admit sadly. "Huh… Oh well you don't have any you like a lot?" Katsuki asks. "No, I mean… I don't know. I'm not very sure. The American pros are super flashy and stuff. But they don't feel like true heroes…" I pause. "Hey. Who's your favorite pro hero Katsuki-kun?" Katsuki turns red at hearing "-kun" added to his name. "Huh? Hello! Earth to Ka-kun!" I spurt. Katsuki's face gets even more red. "Katsuki!" I yell. "Yes!" He finally replies. "Are you ok? Your face is very red." I walk up to him and place my hand on his forehead. I then press my forehead against my hand. "Hmmm. You are kinda warm… But is that cause of your quirk?" I examine. "No!" Katsuki exclaims. "Well then what's wrong?" "Nothing!" "Just tell me!" "No!" "Katsuki!" "Nuh-uh!" "Don't make me force it outta you!" "Good luck!" Katsuki spits. "Grrr!" I grumble. I proceed to tickle him. "Gyahahahaha!" Katsuki laughs. "No! Stop!" "Not until you cough it up!" I smirk. "Noooo! Buwahahahaha!" Katsuki howls in laughter. "Confess or I keep going!" "Fine! Fine! I give!" Katsuki gasps. "Ok, so what's the deal man?" He holds his hand out, signaling he still needs to catch his breath. He steadily regains composure. "I.. I do have something to confess.." Katsuki begins.

I look at him quizzically. ''What could he need to confess? '' "I…" He starts again. "Yume, I think.. I think I.. Really… Ya know…." He stutters. "Hmm? You what Ka-kun? Spit it out already.." I huff. He glares at me for a split second. "I think.. I.. Like you…." He stumbles quietly over the last part. "You what?" I give a look of utter confusion as I hadn't heard the end of his reply. "I like you ok!?" Katsuki bursts. I blush so fiercely, I'm worried I may end up with a nose bleed. ''He… He… Ka-tsu.. He likes me?! '' "Yume.." Katsuki pulls me from my stupor. Literally. He pulls me towards him, and grabs my cheek gently. He lifts me into a kiss. I flush bright red. ''Oh. My. God! What's happening? What is happening? '' My mind races. He pulls away softly only to kiss back harder. Katsuki grips my right arm and keeps pulling me in deeper. My lips open and his tongue finds mine. They dance like they are doing a graceful tango. He palms my back, keeping me locked in his kiss. I give in finally. My hands gently caress his jaw as we make out. After what seems like hours, we stop kissing. I look Katsuki in the eyes. "Wh-why? Why do you even like me Ka-kun?" I question. "I like who I got to know over the past few months. The girl who is working to avenge her friends. The girl who is strong enough to cause me to worry. The girl that has somehow managed to steal my heart. Just there is something about you that attracts me. I don't quite know what that is yet… But I'm hoping to try and find that out with you." He blushes. My eyes widen and glisten with tears. My heart is beating so rapidly, I can't tell if I'm nervous or about to have a heart attack. "Katsuki… I…" I pause, my palms sweating and body shaking. "I…" I sway and fall back. My anxiety got the best of me and I blackout.

*Heroes will change once official statements are made in regards to those characters.


	7. BNHA! Vanished

CH7 Vanished...

"You! Get the Nomu!" A familiar voice groans. "I can't believe we were found!" Another voice sounds off. "You're gonna pay for this!" I open my eyes to my principal lifting a massive boulder and hurling it at someone. "You think you can win?" This pasty looking ragged man questions. Then I scream out "Look out Principal Jones!" There was a Nomu behind him, which lunged at my voice. "Kyah!" "Yume!" I recognized the voice as I screamed. "Aughhh!" The Nomu grabs Shiro. "NO!" I wail. "Let her go!" Principal Jones orders. "Guhh!" Shiro gurgles as she is crushed by the Nomu. "N-no… Shiro…" I sob, my eyes wide and filled with terror. Then a loud booming noise fills the forest. "Shiga-kun! We'd better go!" An eerie female villain exclaims. "The funs only started though!" Shiga grins. "Kagenami-san is right. We best be on our way." An ominous cloud guy says. "Sheesh! Fine!" He expands and all the villains leave with the Nomu. Principal Jones rushes to my side once they are gone. "Yume! Are you ok?" My eyes are still fixated on the point they left from. "Yume?!" He screamed again. I turned to face him. My eyes looked as if I'd seen a ghost, but it was far worse. I witnessed my entire class get slaughtered by villains. Worse off, I saw my best friend give her life for mine. The tears I needed to cry were already streaming down my face. Principal Jones held me as the pro heroes arrived. Everything starts to blur as I'm rushed to the hospital with the remaining few who survived. I bolt up again. Sweat pouring down my face and chest.

"Another fainting spell?" Recovery Girl queries. "Katsuki?!" I ask franticly. "Bakugo-san is outside. He's been really worried about you Imagi-san." Recovery Girl confides. "You know. It's bad to keep things pent up. It can cause more than just your fainting spells deary." I wrinkle my face at the thoughts swelling in my head. ''I can't just tell anyone about this though. '' I mutter to myself mentally. Recovery Girl releases me to class and Katsuki is awaiting my exit from the nurses office. "Yume!" He cries excitedly. "Are you ok?" "Yeah… Just stress. I need to take it easy." I smile to hide the truth. He can tell somethings wrong, but doesn't push the subject. He escorts me back to class. I try to put off thinking about that day. I work as hard as I can to take my mind off it. Mr. Kan announces that we will join class 1-A on another training exercise excursion. The class seems worried another incident could happen and Mr. Kan tries to reassure us. Most of the class seems skeptical. Kendo stands. "Everyone! I know the last trip left us all with some salt in our wounds. But we are class 1-B and we should stand proud with Mr. Kan! We took on the villains last time! Let's show them exactly who we are again this time!" She rallied everyone. The days go by and our class trip with 1-A passes with no issue.

Just before we are set to leave, the girls from both classes decide to go to the local ice cream parlour. "They even have gelato!" Tsunotori-san says. "Yaoyarozu-san! Come on we have to go!" said Ashido-san. "Gelato?!" Yaoyarozu-san perked up. Kendo grabs my arm. "Come on Imagi-san! Let's go!" "Not so fast ladies!" Mr. Kan calls."You will have Mt. Lady escort you into town." "Oh yeah! Girls night!~" She sings out. "Yes Mr. Kan!" We reply. We pile into a van and ride into town. We each get some ice cream as Mt. Lady signs autographs while watching us. Suddenly, a robbery breaks out across the street. "Help! Mt. Lady that crazy man stole my purse!" An odd sounding young lady cries out. "You girls stay right here!" She scrambles as the thief is making his way towards a big crowd. The girls all clammered together, as a few ice creams dropped to the ground. Little did she or anyone else know that two students went missing shortly after.


	8. BNHA! Destroyed

CH8

"Augh! Where…?" I groggily groan. I can't remember anything after getting ice cream. "Hurk… My head!" I hear a voice say. I turn to see Momo sitting beside me. Chained up like an animal. "Oh my god! Yaoyarozu-san!" I cried trying to rush to her aid, but to no avail. I was chained up too. "What the?!" I scream angrily. "Well, well…" I hear a familiar voice call. My eyes widen and shake in terror as I look to see Shiga standing before me. "Imagi-san!" Momo cries to me. "What? Why so scared now?" Tears well in my eyes, but as I close them, I remember the pain I wish to inflict on him. "You…." I say as I hang my head low. "Hm?" He queries. I thrust my head back up in a glare at him. "Oh now?" He chirps. An eerie smile plastered on his face. "Well then…." He relinquishes me from my restraints. "Come at me." The kettle hit it's boiling point. "You assshole!" I fly into a rage. "Imagi-san! Be careful! You don't know what he's capable of!" Momo cries. "Yes I do! He slaughtered my classmates! My teacher! My best friend!" He smiles. "So you're the _**rat**_ I was looking for?" "Hurk!" I cry as he kicks me in the stomach. "Yume! Stop!" Momo keeps crying. "Aw look. The _**rat**_ has a friend." He eyes Momo. His stare makes her shiver in fear. "Kurogiri!" He huffs. A dark shadow appears, the same as the one who whisked him away to safety on that day. "Yes Shigaraki-san?" "Take us to _the room_." "as you wish."

He teleports both myself and Shigaraki to _the room_. He promptly chains me up against a wall. "Now then. Where were we?" Shigaraki said. He slaps a hand across my neck. It feels odd though. I think about it more than I probably should. He grazes his pinky figer across my neck. I grit my teeth at the feeling as I close my eyes. I focus back to that day. Why is him grabbing my with all but one finger so weird? I see him, in a haze from my blurred eyes. I mentally try to focus on him. He grabs a kid on the ground. "You think I'm fucking around? I think he begs to differ!" I squint to see him close his entire hand on the kid. * **poff** * The kid started turning into dust before my eyes. I blinked and shook my head in disbelief. "NOOooo…." The kid cried as he blew away in the wind. My eyes grew so wide, I looked like I'd been the one the die. I snapped out of my requiem to see Shigaraki eyeing me intently. I shuddered. "Wh-what?! What do you want w-with me?" I clammer. "I want you.." He eyes me through these creepy fingers on his face. My heart is racing and my brain is careening off the edge to analyze his every word. He grabs the hand on his face with his own. I shake, wondering what else he may have up his sleeve. "I will…" He continues as he removes the hand. "Have you…"

I finally come face to face with the man who murdered my entire class and friends. His face looks deceivingly old. His lips are cracked, his eyes are wrinkled and his face was very dry looking. ''Ugh! This guy could use some moisturizer… '' I cringe. "What's with that face you're making?" He scowls violently. I shudder. "I- I uh…" I try to look for an answer in a panic. "Nevermind then.." He huffs. He releases my neck finally. He then turns his attention towards my clothes. "Nice dress you have there.." I lurch at his _compliment_. "Would be a shame if something happened to it." He eyed it up and down. I trembled in fear of what he was thinking. He grasped my dress firmly with both hands at the bust and ripped it. "NO!" I shrieked. Tears welled in my eyes. He was going to torture me. I could just feel it.

He eyed my now undressed body as my clothes fell to the floor with a soft rustle. "Ah! A young and supple body." He commented. He looked me over from my thighs to my breasts. He tugs at my bra. "This needs to come off…" He nods calmly. '' OH. DEAR. GOD! '' I shake internally. He grips it in one hand and touches all of his fingers to it. It disappears with no resistance. "Oh… Now." He pulls a breast towards him. ''NO! '' I scream mentally again. I start to cry, realizing I'm beyond helpless now. He takes a breast into his mouth and begins to lick the nipple. I flinch at his tongue circling my breast. "Mmhmm." He mutters. The tears are streaming down my face non-stop. "P-please! Please let me go! I'm not worth anything." I plead sobbing through the internal pain. "I told you." He stares up into my eyes. "I will **HAVE** you."

All I can do now is just pray he won't kill me. He tugs at my other nipple, looking to rouse it as he switches breasts. He then grazes his hand down to my butt. Grabbing it with all but his pinky finger again. Then he encapsulates my panties in his full hand. My eyes widen with utter terror as I realize the pure threat at hand. ''He. He means to, RAPE ME! '' "NO! PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I beg. "Oh.. Well I'm so sorry." I retch at what he says. "But I'll be having you like I said I would." He sustains. As I had suspected. His intentions were, indeed, to rape me. He kisses my breast and slowly continues down my body. I cringe as he reaches where I had feared all along. He gently kisses me there. ''Mom. Dad. Katsuki… I'm sorry… I've failed… I've failed to bring the justice I sought and fought so hard to get… '' I whimper internally.

Shigaraki opens me up like a flower. He delicately tongues me. I squirm instinctively to evade him. No luck. He thrusts into my petals to reach the core. Like a bee looking for pollen to create honey, Shigaraki aims to make me _his_ rosebud. I tremble evermore from his increasing prodding. My body feels hot like a fever. I ache deep inside myself. As Shigaraki excels in his aforementioned goal, Kurogiri brings Momo to be chained up next to me. "That's quite rude of you to interrupt us Kurogiri." Shigaraki spits. "This one was screaming to be brought here. I figured witnessing her friend's defeat would qualm her. I apologize Shigaraki-san." Momo sat there. Frozen in fear from realizing what Shigaraki had done to me. I laid there. Broken from the defilement. I felt as is my tears would permanently stain my face from all the crying I did. "Yu-me…" Momo called quietly. Her face red with her eyes watery as the oceans.

Then the door blew off the room with a fierce thud. "Do not fear! For **I** am here!" A billowing voice cried out. "Kurogiri!" "Yes!" Shigaraki and Kurogiri both fled without fail. A tall hero that looked as if he belonged in a comic book rather than real life appeared. "ALL MIGHT!" Momo cried furiously. "THANK GOODNESS!" The tears still streaming down my face as he entered the room further. "Ahh!" All Might blushed and turned as he noticed I was without clothes. A female officer came in and released us and wrapped me in a blanket. My face was pale, my eyes swollen and my heart broken. No. Shattered. Along with the newfound pride I had gained from the many months spent training with Katsuki. I was yet again, a broken woman. "Are you alright young Imagi-san?" All Might asked. I just stared blankly. "Uhm. Sir.. We need to get her to a hospital." The female agent answered for me. They carried me off and Momo was brought along to ensure she was as unharmed as she claimed. They ran every test on me. They did a rape kit. The hospital was thrown for a loop on me as I rejected speech. I secluded inside myself and hid from the world. It wasn't until Katsuki and Kendo showed up that I even thought to make eye contact with anyone.

All Might knew Katsuki was the key to getting any information out from the incident. Momo's family helped to keep the press out of it. They never knew that another _attack_ took two students from UA again. My parents had been notified but they couldn't afford to see me. They did videocon with me though to ensure my safety. Dad told me he would work more to get mom sent out to me as soon as possible. Mom reassured me that I was in good hands with Principal Nezu and said. "Principal Jones had highly recommended your attendance at UA because he knew and trusted Principal Nezu. And All might." My dad could tell something was amiss outside of the event. But he knew better than to use his quirk to prod. He just told me. "Everything will be fine now Yume! Please do trust us and your school. We will give you the justice you deserve!" He looked as if he were about to cry. I could feel him fighting the urge to use his quirk. My soul could just tell how much pain it put my parents through. But if they ever found out, it would destroy them.

Katsuki came in to see me again after much of the hubbub had died down. "Yume! Are you doing any better?" He asked with great concern in his eyes. I just looked at him. My eyes welled with tears. My thoughts started to consume me. I furrowed my brows and face. "Yume please!" He pleaded. "Tell me who did this! I need to kill them." Katsuki pressed. "Stop right there Bakugo-san!" All Might finally stepped in from the shadows. "You can't take this matter into your own hands my boy!" He groaned. "But…!" "No!" All Might resisted. "Let her heal at her own pace and the pros do what they need to find the ones who stole her." I cringed, thinking about Shigaraki just made me want to puke. How he laid his hands on me. How calm he was as he did those awful, lude things to me. I shook as I thought about him. "Yume are you ok?" Katsuki interrupted my thoughts. I gazed into his caring eyes. I could see the pain he held in them. He was truly worried about me. "Ka-" I squeaked. My eyes flooded with tears. "Ka-tsuki." My voice was weak as I hadn't used it in over a week. "YUME!" He cried. His eyes lit up at the sound of my voice. He flew in to hug me. "I was so worried I'd never hear your voice again." He looked about to cry. "Clearly you care about her Bakugo-san…" All Might chimed in. He shook his head. "I do All Might! Which is why I want to help get the fuckers that did this to her." He snarled. "Well, sadly we don't even know what happened." All Might looks over to me. He can see the utter pain in my eyes.

*Ding* "Visiting hours will end in 20 minutes." The intercom pings. "Bakugo-san, you should return to the dorms." All Might says. "What?! I'm not leaving Yume!" Katsuki bellowed. "As your teacher I insist! Go back to the dorms!" All Might ordered. "Ugh.. Fine. Please make sure she gets taken care of." Katsuki bows. As he leaves, All Might turns to me. "Miss Imagi…" He starts. "Yume." I insist with a slight bow. "Alright. Miss Yume… I need to know what happened before we found you and Yaoyarozu-san. She told us only what happened to her. In regards to you though… She would always fall silent." All Might hung his head. "Since we found you the way we did… One can only assume what Shigaraki-san did to you. But we need your statement to proceed with the investigation." I quiver at the thought of that horrid man. All I can think about is how he defiled me. My tears flow so freely now I can scarcely feel them coming. "Look I know it must be rough bu-" "No!" I cry.

All Might looks at me in shock. "It's. It's not rough. It's excruciating!" I'm crying full gusto now. "You can't even grasp how this needs to stay with me and me alone! I'm done! I'm quitting U.A. and going home once I'm healed… I can't do this shit anymore." I lament. "Hey, Yume. Can I tell you a secret of mine?" All Might begins. I look harshly at him as i wipe my tears away. Then it's like as if someone opened up a point on him. He started to deflate like a balloon. "What the…?" I mutter. Where All Might once stood, now appeared a thin, tiny man. He looked as if he'd been starved for months. "This." He established. "Is my true form." I looked at him, concern spread on my face. "Are you sure you ain't supposed to be here instead?" i spit. He lifts his shirt. "This is what causes me to lose my form. It's from a fight years ago with a man who is just as evil as Shigaraki-san." I gawked. I looked up as if to ask, but he answered. "Oh don't worry. He ended up worse I'm sure." "Well, then how come you haven't ended someone as pathetic as Shigaraki?!" I growl. Fire is burning in my words. "Miss Yume… Please." All Might continues. "We need to know what happened in order to continue pursuing Shigaraki-san."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT CRETIN!" I cry out. The pain is beginning to consume me. I grip myself as if to brace for a storm. "Yume. I need to know. Did Shigaraki-san rape you?" I rip my flesh and paint a knife. "JUST SHUT UP!" I scream as I rip the blade from my flesh and attempt to cut All Might. An orderly passing by sees this and rushes in to sedate me. I flail and scream as the nurse tries to subdue me. More come in to aid putting me down. All Might backs off to give the staff room. The doctor treating me arrives to speak with All Might. "So the rape kit was negative. But that just means he didn't get to his end goal. From her reaction, it kind of begs to differ, but tests like these usually don't lie. I'm going to assume he basically did some form of oral or manual stimulation. But to her, he may as well have gone full throttle." He shook his head. "I just don't understand what he meant to do." "He probably meant to break her spirit." All Might interrupted. "What?" All Might looked on at me as the staff finally got me sedated. "If that's what his intentions were. I feel he sadly succeeded." My face just exudes pain. What Shigaraki did will forever haunt me. As I slip into my medicated slumber, I see All Might shed a tear as he turns to leave.


	9. BNHA! Frustration in Major

CH9 Frustration in Major

I come to a few days later. ''They really must of had to put me out. '' I thought when I got a concerned look from the nurse. They did a few tests and ok'd me to leave. I finished my discharge papers and as I did, All Might was waiting for me outside. "Miss Imagi. We need to talk." "If it's about the last time, I don't share secrets. Anything aside from that, I'm not interested in speaking on." I puff. "But we need your statement still." He retorts. "NO!" I end.

I get in the cab he hailed for us and we ride silently to UA. All Might tries to escort me to the dorms, but after word got out that I was released, Kendo and Katsuki were waiting to greet me. All Might doesn't have the time to pump up, so I cover for him by introducing him as my uncle. Kendo and Katsuki greet him warmly and assure him they will see me safely to the dorms. As we leave, I turn to see him give me a thumbs up for saving him. I smirk back and give him a look of "now you owe me. Don't ask me SHIT!" As we turn a corner towards the dorms, All Might skoots off. Kendo and Katsuki stay in my dorm to keep me company.

We are laughing and joking until there's an urgent knock on the door. "Kendo-san! Monoma-san is hurling insults at the 1-A Alliance building and refuses to leave…" "UGH! I'll fetch him…" She huffs. "Stupid Monoma-san." She mutters under her breath. "I'll be back." She smiles warmly, following after the other student. "Yume… is everything ok?" Katsuki asks. "Yes Ka-kun, everything's fine." He grits his teeth. "Don't lie to me." He hung his head low, so I couldn't see his eyes. "Ka-kun… I'd never do that!" I lie. ''I can't tell him. He would try to murder Shigaraki, then he'd never become a hero. '' I think with a look of worry on my face. He looks back up at me, he can feel the fallacy I released. "Really? Then why _are_ you lying?" I look into his eyes. His face conflicted between sadness and hate.

"Why Yume?" He asks again. I bite my lip. "What _can't_ you tell me?" I grab my pillow and sink my head into it. "I don't want you to lose your dream!" I think aloud. I didn't realize I hadn't internally said this. Katsuki suddenly knew, whatever had happened, I felt it was terrible enough to cause him to fail at being a hero. "Yume?" Katsuki asked grimly. "What did he _do_ to you?" You could hear the pain in his words. I look up from my pillow with tears in my eyes. "I can't!" I tell him as I slam my head back into the pillow. His heart sank as he clenched his fists, smoke licking his knuckles. "I'm sorry Yume…" He mutters as he gets up to leave. "Ka-kun wait!" I nearly scream as I jump to my feet. "Please don't go!" "I have to…" He turns to face the door. "I have to save what I care about most." I feel powerless to do anything as Katsuki leaves the room.

He goes off to find All Might. "Hey All Might!" He groans. "What is it Bakugo-san, my boy?" "The villains that took Imagi-san… I think they did something terrible to her." "Did she tell yo-" "I think they raped her!" Katsuki interrupted. The blood drained from All Might's face. "W-what?" He shakingly asked. "How are you so sure of this?" "Because… While she won't tell me what happened, she seems to think it's terrible enough to cause me to lose my dream." "Hmmm." All Might humms questioning Katsuki's assuredness. "My dream.. Has always been to be a hero." He paused. "Just like you All Might. And something that heinous would set just about anyone off. Maybe, at least as Imagi-san thinks, enough to cause a person to kill." He says coldly. Gritting his teeth, he qualms the fire blazing within his blood. "She won't let me touch her, but still wants me nearby.. I can't ignore that. But I can't let that fucker Shigaraki-san go either!" "..." "I'm telling you this, so you can get him. The right way." All Might's eyes open wide. "I don't want Yume to be torn away from my sight again. If I follow my feelings, I'll surely never see her again…" All Might nods. "But if I keep my head straight and rely on you, that won't happen." ''Bakugo-san isn't being as brash as I assumed he would from figuring all this out. The kid has a strong sense of conviction. He also seems to really care for Miss Imagi-san. '' All Might thought. "Don't worry, young Bakugo-san. We will make them pay!" All Might said with his signature smile. Katsuki and All Might part ways and Katsuki finds himself lingering in his thoughts alone.


	10. BNHA! Bloody Blades

CH10 Bloody Blades

My days started to return to normal. Go to class, train, continue training with Katsuki, then sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat. Then Mr. Kan announced we'd be working on moves to finalize our training and move on to get our provisional hero licenses. "Finally! We can show up that obnoxious class 1-A!" "Shut it Monoma-san!" Kendo said with a firm smack to the back of Monoma's head. ''My ultimate move huh..? '' I think. We arrive at the TKL* with Mr. Kan and Cementoss. Once the gym is setup, everyone goes to work on creating an ultimate move. A bunch of students create them really fast! Especially Kendo and Monoma. I think about my quirk and recognize it's nothing special. I look so lost, so Mr. Kan tells me to go ask Momo what she did to think of her special moves. I agree and head to class 1-A to find Momo. I speak with Momo, but nothing good comes to mind. As I don't want to take her special moves, I can't find one that works for me. As I'm walking back to the TKL, I realize something. I've got something she doesn't. I bite my thumb and draw blades on my arms. I take a deep breath as I rip them out, registering I have something unique. "Bloody Blades!" I yell astoundedly. I hear clapping behind me. I turn to see All Might standing there. "It's a bit gory, but with some practice it could work!" He beams with a solid thumbs up. I stand there, dripping blood all over, but I'm smiling. I went too hard and ripped a bit of flesh with the blades. I start to shake, wobbling towards a wall. "Miss Imagi!" All Might calls. I start to pass out from the blood loss and drop to the floor. I wake up in Recovery Girl's charge yet again. "Miss Imagi-san!" I hear as I open my eyes to a deflated All Might. "All Might?" I ask a bit weakly. "Toshinori!" Recovery Girl chides. "Let Imagi-san rest!" I turn my head to see her sternly looking at All Might. "Toshinori?" I turn back to All Might. "It's my real name." "I take it she knows." Recovery Girl huffs. "Yes, well sort of Recovery Girl. The short end at least." He looks back at me, all frail and weak. He gives me a look of 'I understand your pain'. "Once you are well rested and able to try it again, I'd love to see it in action Miss Imagi." All Might smiles. He stands to leave and bids Recovery Girl farewell. For some reason, I feel like there's more All Might can offer me. I try to get up as I hear Recovery Girl yelp. "Miss Imagi!" I decide not to push it and lay back down to rest. ''I'll ask him once I'm ok. '' I think as I drift back to sleep. While I'm recovering, a figure rushes to where I was as I passed out. The area was taped off due to the excessive amount of blood. The figure kneels before a pool of blood and swipes a finger through it. They sniff it and proceed to lick it off their finger. "Heh. I finally found you. Yume Imagi." The figure mutters as they disappear.

*TKL: Training Kitchen Lab otherwise called Gym Gamma.


	11. CH 10 Omake

CH10 OMAKE~

There's a heatwave in Japan. It is so HOT! Katsuki was preparing to go to bed. His light was turned out, and his window open to let in any breeze. He peers out to see, across the way, a light still on in the next Alliance building. He knew exactly whose room it was. He picked up his cell phone and called her. No answer. "Damnit! She must have it on silent again." He muttered. He swiftly went downstairs to go to the 1-B Alliance building. He climbed the stairs to the 4th floor on the girls side and hustled over to her room. *knock knock* "Come in…" I mutter. "Do you know how late it is?" I hear a gruff voice call. "Man are you sick Kendo? You almost sound like Katsuki.." I joke as I spin around to greet my guest. I look to realize it _is_ Katsuki. "Katsuki! What are you doing here!?" I ask. He facepalms.

"I saw you were still up so I called you. You didn't pick up so I had to come over to tell you it's 1:45 AM." I look at him for a second and spin back to resume my work. "Ok. Well I just need to finish this piece real quick." He grits his teeth in irritation. "Come on Yume!" He resumes as he starts to walk in the room further. He pauses to notice, I'm just wearing a camisole and boyshort panties. "Ummm…. Yume….." Katsuki starts. "Hmm?" I look over to him. "You.. Uh…" He points to me shyfully and looks away. I think about what he might mean for a second, then I realize I'm not wearing much because it's hot. "Eek!" I squeal as I grab my pillows off my bed nearby to cover me. "Katsuki! Get out!" I throw a pillow at him. "Ahh!" He grumbles. "It's not my fault you aren't dressed!" "Even so!" I panic and toss the other one. He grabs it and tosses it back at me. "It's your fault dummy! You said I could come in!" "Cause I thought you were Kendo idiot!" I cry as I catch the pillow and throw it at him again. "That's what you get when you assume things Yume!" He growled back as he caught the pillow again, inching closer as he did.

"What the hell were you so focused on anyways?!" He threw the pillow back. "Nothing! It's not of your concern!" I blush. "Why? What are you hiding over there?" He gets closer. I threw the pillow one last time. "I said NOTHING!" Katsuki was within arms distance now. "Ugh! Go away Katsuki! Or else!" "Or else what Yume?" I moved to start pushing him out of my room. My foot slides between the pillow and case of one on the floor. Katsuki steps on the other end as I try to force him out. "Ahh!" I cry as I trip. *knock* My head collides with his. "Ugh!" Katsuki huffs as we fall. "Gh! Damn Yume! You related to Kirishima or someth-" He trails off as he sees I've fallen on top of him. I pop up. "Ow!" I rub my head. "What were you saying Katsuki?" Katsuki's face turns bright red as he looks away swiftly. "Are you ok Ka-kun? What's wrong?" I notice his face is super red. Katsuki looks back at me, then looks away, his face getting redder by the minute. I blink as I try to process why he is so red. Then it hits me, I'm not wearing a bra because of how hot it was. I panic and my face turns bright red as well. "Kyah!" I cry as I bolt up promptly to cover my chest. As I sit up, I register something hard underneath me. My eyes widen and my face burns red hot.

"Katsuki!" I puff as I cover my face in embarrassment. Katsuki turns his head back to me to see I've mounted him, my face buried in my hands. His eyes get wide and he continues to blush fiercely. "Yume…" He mumbles as he looks at me. I start trying to get up, while still covering my face. Katsuki also tries to remove himself from the sticky situation. We bonk heads again. "Ow!" We both exclaim. I fall back on my butt as Katsuki falls to his knees. "You ok Yume?" He asks. "Ouch!" I groan in pain. Katsuki attempts to stand again. As he tries to get his footing, he rolls onto a marker and promptly falls forward. "Oof!" He flies into me. I'm now on the floor beneath Katsuki. "Oi Ka-kun! You're a fucking klutz!" "Am not! You just have shit everywhere for people to trip on!" He barks back. I open my eyes to see him propped up above me. I Blush again and bite my lower lip. ''Jeeze.. Katsuki looks so hot.. '' I think as I admire his strong, toned arms. Katsuki looks down at me. I'm still slightly biting my lip, slightly blushing and have one arm raised above my head from the fall. He starts to blush again thinking. ''Wow… Yume looks super cute like that.. '' We both look away from each other, embarrassed at what we were thinking. Katsuki decides to act. "Yume.." As I look back to face him, he lowers himself to kiss me. ''AHHHMAIIGAAAHHDDD! '' I mentally fluster as his lips touch mine. He starts to pull away, but my body acts without reason, I kiss back. He returns my kiss, but much harder. "Mmm." I moan a bit from his forwardness. We start to kiss more passionately.

*click* "Hey Yume! It's already 2:15 AM, Lights… Oh!" Kendo calls. We both look over to see Kendo standing in the doorway. "Well… I… I think I'll be going now!" A frazzled Kendo adds. Katsuki then bolts up and leaves without another word. I just sit there, blinking, all red faced thinking. ''WTF?! ''

***Hey guys. Thanks for reading along with my story this far! I figured a nice break in the serious reading would be nice, so here's my first Omake! For those that don't know, Omake is Japanese for Bonus. BNHA readers get Omakes all the time from Horikoshi-san and his staff. So I figured I'd do one to go with the series and give everyone a nice break from the drama. This was an idea I kinda got while at work. I thought it'd be funny to see how these two reacted during a heatwave, something Japan is notorious for getting at random times of the year. So YOU can decide where in the timeline this goes, or if it's even cannon to the story. Haha! I hope to continue this story with you guys and watch Yume turn into an amazing hero! I'm planning some big things! So please stick around and keep reading. And if you guys could, please leave a review and let me know if you like the story so far, or what you think could use changing. I'm open to any feedback you guys have! Please enjoy the rest of my fic! Thank you! :)


	12. BNHA! Mysteries Afoot!

CH11 Mysteries Afoot!

I am released yet again from Recovery Girl's care to find Katsuki waiting for me. "Katsuki…" I blink. I fly to hug him. "Thank goodness you're still here." I cry happily. He reciprocates my hug. "Of course I'm here." He replies in a sort of 'why wouldn't I be' tone. He walks me to class where Kendo greets me warmly. We finish the day and head back to the dorms. I feel someone following me. "Hey Kendo, I think I left something in my locker. Go on ahead! I'll catch up ok?" "You sure Yume?" "Yes, I'm sure!" I giggle as to not let on the seeping panic I feel. I wait for her to leave and turn on my heel. "Ok, who are you and what do you want?"

Mineta rises from the shadows. "Oh… It's just you Mineta-san… Don't play creepy games like th-" "I'm not playing any games." He interupts. "I want you Yume Imagi." He says menacingly. "What? What could you want with me Mineta-san?" I retort. "Your body…" He says coldly. "Ugh…" I grimace. "That's just out right creepy Mineta-san." I spit. "Heh heh heh." He laughs. I'm now thoroughly skeeved out. "Ha!" He lunges for me. "Kyah!" I scream as a burst of light comes from out of nowhere. "Ka-Katsuki-kun!" I stifle my cries. "What the fuck are you doing Mineta-san?" He yells. "Ugh. You're in my way boy!" He mutters. "Tch!" Katsuki sneers. "Leave Yume alone Mineta-san!" He growls. He hurls a fireball at the kid. "Hugh!" Mineta dodges. "Grrr!" Katsuki snarls in frustration. "Hand over the girl and you won't get injured, much!" Mineta orders. "Over my dead body!" "If you insist!" Mineta hurls a ball at Katsuki. Katsuki dodges and fires off another blast. I run and grab Mineta, rolling to evade the blast. "Katsuki! Stop, you'll kill him!" "Yume! I don't think that's really Mineta!" "Hmm?" I query. "Heh heh. I got you now you wretch!" Mineta says. "Kyah!" I scream as he sticks a hairball between my wrists. "Ugh! Gross!" I squeal as I feel the stickiness of the hairball on my wrists. "Get away from her!" Katsuki flies in and punches Mineta in the face, knocking him out. "Ugh! God damn-it!" I scream as I rip Mineta's hairball off my wrists. "Yume! Be careful!" Katsuki gripes. "Hatsume-san fed Mineta-san some weird pill to make his hair stickier. You need to be cautious when removing it!" "How the fuck was I supposed to know this?" I yelp in pain. "Let's get you to Recov-" "NO!" I interrupt. Katsuki shoots me a look. "I mean, I'm fine! It's like a rug burn. I just need ice." "You sure?" Katsuki has an intense look of worry on his face. "I promise Ka-kun." I reassure him. "But we need to get Mineta to her. He's kinda beat up." I remind him chidingly. "Ok… Fine…"

Mineta gets sent to Recovery Girl and had no recollection as to why he was there when he awoke. Meanwhile, Denki was sitting in his room, looking up something on his phone when he blacked out. "Heh!" He grinded when he came to. The next day, he was waiting for me outside classroom 1-B. "Hey Imagi-san!" He called with a smile. I blink at him, completely forgetting his name. "It's Denki Kaminari from 1-A…" He ended, seeing my confused look. "Oh yes!" I said, slapping my hand against the back of my head. "So sorry…" I fluster. "Ah, it's ok! Look, I'm sorry about Mineta-san the other day." I look at him puzzled. ''I didn't tell a _soul_ about that… '' I think. ''Least I could swear I didn't… '' "He just told me he remembered hitting you, also that he's very sorry about it." "Then why wouldn't he tell me himself?" "He figures you're still super pissed at him." Denki shrugs. "Anyways, as his friend, and sorta go-between… I figured I'd buy you lunch!" He beams. "You don't have t-" "I insist!" Denki presses. Before I could get a word in edgewise, my stomach chimes in. *gurgle* "See, you could use some food!" He grabs my hand and leads me away. We reach the cafeteria and Denki buys our food. "Hey, it's really crowded in here. Let's go sit outside!" "But I-" "Come on! I know a nice and quiet place to eat." Denki smiles as he pulls me off towards the outside seating areas.

We cut through the tables, pass the classrooms and head out by the woods. "Ow! You can let my hand go now Kaminari-san!" I huff. "Just a bit further!" He pleads. My gut is telling me there's something particularly off about Denki. "Here we are! Nice and quiet!" Denki takes in a deep, cleansing breath. "Now. I have something I'd like to discuss with you Imagi-san." We are pretty deep in one of the mini forests surrounding the school grounds. I feel a lurching ache in my stomach. "Huh?" I ask with a perplexed look on my face. Denki then turns on his heel, grabs me and throws me to the ground. "Ugh!" I yelp in pain. "Denki! What the fuck?" I look at him to see a darkness in his eyes and mine widen at this. He has me pinned. "Have you and that Bakugo kid done anything?" He prods. "Huh? What the fuck are you on about?" I spit back. "The truth girl! Give me the truth!" He hisses at me. I struggle to free myself as we hear a rustling in the background. "Kaminari-san! Is that you?" A familiar voice sounds off. A twig behind us snaps. "Kaminari! Imagi!" Mineta gulps as he emerges from the brush.

"Oh my _GOD_! What _are_ you two planning?!" I scream. Mineta looks at me puzzled. "I have no clue what's going on Imagi-san!" Mineta swears. "Blast you!" Denki jumps and shocks Mineta. "What the fuck Kaminari!?" Mineta cries. "You're **in** _my_ way!" Denki mutters, throwing off a large shockwave. I bolt for cover as the two start fighting. "Augh!" Denki lets out a giant bolt of electricity. It hits Mineta dead on and causes them both to blackout. I rush to check they're ok. I rip flesh and create a wagon to take them off to Recovery Girl. When the pair wake, they don't remember anything that happened. ''What in the fuck is going on here? Just what is happening to these kids? '' I ponder to myself. I return to my room still looming on the subject. I sit to draw, clear my mind, and I absentmindedly empty a pen into a drawing of a shadowy figure. I look it over, not seeing any stock in it, chalking it up to stress. I toss the drawing and decide I must need sleep. Sadly, sleep does not come easily. So I lay in bed, in the silence of the night, lingering in the corridors of thoughts in my mind.


End file.
